A Hannah Montana Story
by lil.cutie.23
Summary: Okay a lot of stuff happens int this story and there are lots of couples hope you like it.
1. Johnny or Jake

**Okay this is my second story and well it's not the best. Well I hope you like it.**

**A Hannah Montana Story  
Chapter 1: Johnny or Jake **

It was an ordinary day at the Stewarts house. The phone rang Jackson answered it and hung up saying "Lily in 10" and sure enough Lily came through the open door on her skateboard.  
"Don't you ever enter a house normally?" asked Jackson.  
"Nah this is more fun" said Lily smiling.  
Miley came running down the stairs saying "Good Lily your here already, I have to tell you something awesome" as she ran to Lily grabbing her and pulling her upstairs.  
"Okay now what's so important that you had to drag me upstairs?" asked Lily  
"Jake Ryan and Johnny Collins asked me out!" screamed Miley  
"Oh my god!" screamed Lily "Are you serious! The cutest and most popular boys asked you out! Oh my god who did you say yes to?"  
"That's the thing I haven't said yes to either" said Miley "They asked me at the same time! How do I choose?"  
"I know OLIVER!" exclaimed Lily "He's friends with both of them he can tell us!"  
"Okay I'll phone"  
_Miley picked up the phone and called Oliver  
_O-Hello, Smoken Oaken, how can I help you?  
M-Hey Oliver I need to ask you something  
O-(Maybe she's going to ask me out I've waited forever for this moment) I'm al ears  
M- Well Jake Ryan and Johnny Collins both asked me out and I was wondering who you thought I should go out with  
O-(Damn, Well I guess I should help her out) Okay well from what I've heard Johnny's just trying to get a girls to make Amber jealous so I'd go with Jake.  
M- Thanks Oliver you were lots of help well see you at school bye  
O-Bye  
Then they both Hung up.  
"Okay I'm going to say yes to Jake!"  
"Oh my god Miley you're going to be dating Jake Ryan the Zombie slayer" screamed Lily.  
"Calm down Lily" Miley said while trying to calm Lily down "You're forgetting that I'm Hannah Montana and I have dated Famous people before, now let's get to school before we're late"  
And with that Lily and Miley left for school.

**Preview  
"Going to have to wait till lunch"  
"It's not that big of a deal"  
"Calm down Lily"**

**Please review I really want to know what people think so far.**


	2. Calm Down Lily

**A Hannah Montana Story  
Chapter 2 Calm Down Lily**

_Previous  
"You're forgetting that I'm Hannah Montana and I have dated famous people before, now let's get to school before we're late"  
And with that Lily and Miley left for school._****

Lily and Miley arrived at school just as the bell rang.  
"God now your going to have to wait till lunch to tell Jake yes" complained Lily "and tell Johnny no"  
"Calm down Lily it's not that big of a deal it's not like I'm going to have to wait till tomorrow to tell him" said Miley. With that they headed to class. They got to class and took there seats next to Oliver.  
"Hey Miles, Hey Lily" said Oliver  
"Hey Oliver" said Miley "Oh and once again thanks for the help this morning Oliver, I don't know what I'd do without you"  
"Hey that's what friends are for right" said Oliver while thinking 'But I wish we could be more then just friends, why did Jake and Johnny have to ask you out!'  
"Hey Lily, why are you so jumpy and jittery?" asked Oliver  
"Well the most exciting thing ever is going to be happening at lunch and it's just so exciting!" Lily almost screamed.  
"Calm down Lily it's not that exciting, I already explained that at my house" said Miley.  
"Okay, now what am I missing out on here that's so exciting?" said Oliver.  
"Well, Miley's going to tell Johnny no and tell Jake yes" screamed Lily.  
"Calm down Lily!" exclaimed Oliver and Miley.  
After Oliver told Lily to calm down he thought 'Great now I'm going to have to see Miley and Jake be all lovey dovey together at lunch, that's just what I want to see while I'm eating'  
The bell rang and the three headed there separate ways. Miley to English, Lily to PE, and Oliver to math.  
"Well see you guys at lunch"  
"Bye"

**Preview  
"Hey Johnny"  
"Hey Jake"  
"That's low for anyone"**

Hey sorry the chapters are kind of short right now they will get longer as the story goes along so please review. 


	3. In To The Garbage Can

**A Hannah Montana Story  
Chapter 3 Into the Garbage Can**

The lunch bell rang and the gang met up at the cafeteria. While Oliver tried to eat, Miley and Lily kept there eyes open for Johnny and Jake.  
"Miley!" screamed Lily "Johnny at 12:00"  
"ok"  
Miley walked over to where Johnny was sitting.  
"Hey Johnny" said Miley "About your question this morning I'm sorry but no"  
"It's okay Amber decided she wanted to go out with me again this morning when I got to school."  
"Okay bye"  
"Bye"  
Miley walked back to Oliver and Lily and sat down.  
"Well that was easy, he's back with Amber" said Miley  
"Wow that does make it easy" said Lily "Oh my god Jake just walked in"  
"Oh my god! How do I look?" asked Miley  
"You look great Miles" said Oliver.  
"Thanks Oliver" said Miley while think 'Aw that was so sweet of Oliver, now that's the kind of boyfriend I need, wait am I starting to fall for Oliver, wait I like Jake not Oliver get over it Miley'  
Miley walked over to Jake.  
"Hey Jake"  
"Hey Miley"  
"About the question you asked this morning"  
"What question? I haven't talked to you since yesterday Miley"  
"Well who was on your IM account this morning?"  
"I don't know" said Jake "It could have been Amber or Ashley they were over this morning"  
Amber and Ashley walked up behind Jake and did there finger thing while saying "Ooh Tss"  
"You bitches" screamed Miley and then she ran off crying. Oliver and Lily ran after her but Oliver stopped when they got to Amber and Ashley and said "That's low, for anyone" and then ran to catch up to Lily and Miley while pushing Amber and Ashley into the garbage can behind them.

**Preview  
"Where can she be?"  
"The rock? What rock?"  
"I do Miles"**

Okay I hope you liked this chapter. The chapters are going to start getting longer now. So please R&R.


	4. The Rock

**A Hannah Montana Story  
Chapter 4 The Rock**

Oliver and Lily ran all over the school looking for Miley.  
"Where can she be?" asked Oliver "Did you check the girls washrooms?"  
"Duh that was the first place I looked!" exclaimed Lily  
"Did you check the guys washrooms?"  
"Why would she be in there Lily?"  
"I don't know, we've looked everywhere and we haven't found he, where can she be?" said Lily.  
"Oh my god, why didn't I think of this before? I know where she is!" yelled Oliver.  
"Where Oliver? Tell me"  
"The rock"  
"The rock? What rock?"  
"It's just a rock where Miles and I would go to get through some things"  
"And why didn't I know about this rock?"  
"Lily is that all you can think about right now?"  
"Shesh I was just wonder"  
"Okay well I'll go see Miley and you cover for us"  
"Fine"  
"K, I'll phone you tonight and fill you in on everything"  
"You better phone Oliver! Now go see Miley!"  
Oliver left the school and ran to the beach to find Miley and sure enough she was at the rock. Oliver walked up to Miley and sat down and pulled her into a hug.  
"It's okay Miley"  
"No it's not! Nobody likes me!"  
"That's not true Miles" Oliver said drying away her tears.  
"Name one person that does!"  
'Oh no now I'm going to have to tell Miley, what if she doesn't like me? I'll just have to put up with the consequences' "I do Miles"  
" I know you and Lily are my only friends"  
'Okay so she didn't take it as I thought' "Not true! Tyler asked you out last week and he's always talking about you Miles."  
"Thanks for helping Oliver"  
"No problem! So do you want to head back to school or stay here?"  
"I'm not ready to go back so lets stay here but lets get some blankets I'm cold"  
"Okay I will phone our parents to tell them we won't be going back to school"  
Oliver and Miley headed up to Miley's house. They got in Miley got the blankets and Oliver got an okay from both of there parents. They headed back to the beach and sat in the blankets.  
"Oliver thanks for being here for me"  
"Any thing for you Miles"  
And with that both fell asleep listening to the ocean waves.

**Preview  
"Why can't I be..."  
"Where can they be?"  
"I am going to kill him!"**

Okay so I hope you liked this chapter nothing really exciting happened and the next few chapters should be up in about a day or two. Please R&R.


	5. Wondering

**A Hannah Montana Story  
Chapter 5 Wondering**

Oliver's POV

I woke up and there laying beside me was my best friend. She looked beautiful even though her make-up was all down her face from crying earlier. 'Why can't I be the one she likes? Why haven't I told her how I feel? I will tell her when the time is right though.' I thought. I was still tired so I laid back down next to Miley and fell back asleep.

Lily's POV

I sat in my room thinking "Where can they be?" I asked myself "They weren't at school and Oliver hasn't called me and it's already 8:00pm! Maybe I should phone over to Miley's to see if Jackson's heard from them yet. Yeah that's what I'm going to do!"  
  
End POV

Lily picked up the phone and dialed Miley's number.  
J-Hello  
L-Hey Jackson is Miley there?  
J-No I haven't heard from her all day  
L-Have you heard from Oliver then?  
J-No why?  
L-Well Miley ran off from school at lunch and Oliver ran off after her and neither came to school this afternoon and neither phoned me  
J-If Oaken laid one finger on my sister I am going to kill him! Get your butt down here Lily we're going looking for them!  
L-Okay be there in 10 minutes  
Then they both hung up.

**Okay I know this is a really short but I have written out all the chapters and there are a total of 27 chapters! So I'll get them all up ASAP! So please R&R.**

Preview  
"Hold it who said"  
"Wait! I just remembered something!"  
"Thanks Oliver"


	6. The Search

**A Hannah Montana Story  
Chapter 6 the Search**

Lily arrived at Miley's and saw Jackson waiting outside for her.  
"Come on Lily we got to find them, and then I am going to kill Oaken" said Jackson.  
"Hold it who said Oliver did anything to Miley!"  
They then got into Jackson's car and drove around town looking for Miley and Oliver. They went to the school, the park, the mall and the movie theatre but there was no sign of Miley or Oliver.  
"Wait I just remembered something! Oliver said something about a rock before he went off!" screamed Lily.  
"Now you remember something! You could have saved us an hour of driving around town!"  
"Hey at least I remembered it!"  
"Okay, so where is this rock?"  
"I don't know but it has to be somewhere we haven't looked yet!"  
"THE BEACH!" yelled Jackson and Lily together.  
They got back in Jackson's car and headed to the beach. They got to the beach and started looking around for Miley and Oliver. They were looking for about half an hour when they finally found a large rock with two people laying down by it.  
"Jackson! I see the!" said Lily pointing toward the large rock in front of them. Lily and Jackson ran toward them yelling their names. Miley woke up and looked around and saw Oliver lying next to her and knew none of it was a dream. Then she saw to people in front of her that looked like Lily and Jackson.  
"Lily? Jackosn? Is that you?" asked Miley.  
"Yea Miles! It's us. How are you doing?" asked Lily.  
"Fine Oliver helped me out"  
With the sound of his name Oliver woke up.  
"What?" asked Oliver.  
"Thanks Oliver" said Miley.  
"What? Oh no problem"  
With that Jackson grab Miley and got her walking home.  
"Come on Miley, we're going home!" said Jackson.  
"Okay, bye Oliver bye Lily"  
"Bye Miles"  
"Bye"

**Okay so what do you think of my story I know its not the best but I'm trying and my stories will get better as I write more well please R&R!**


	7. Home

**A Hannah Montana Story  
Chapter 7 Home**

"What was up with Jackson?" asked Oliver.  
"He's over protective of Miley, Oliver. The fact of you and her being alone all day and no one knowing where you guys were made him want to kill you, Oliver" said Lily.  
"Okay well here's my house see you tomorrow Lily" said Oliver.

**The Stewart's House**

Mr. Stewart walked into the house and called for Miley.  
"MILEY!" yelled Robbie.  
Miley came running down the stairs.  
"Yea dad?" asked Miley.  
"Oliver explained to me about your rough day today so I'm going to tell you that you're going to get a surprise tomorrow" said Robbie.  
"A surprise! What kind of surprise? Why do I have to wait till tomorrow to get my surprise? Can Lily and Oliver come when I get my surprise?" asked Miley really excited.  
"Okay slow down bud. I can't tell you what kind of surprise it is but it's really big. You have to wait till tomorrow because that's when it comes and yes Lily and Oliver can come over for when you get your surprise" said Robbie.  
"Okay I'm going to go phone them right now and see if they can come over tomorrow!" said Miley and she ran up the stairs to get her phone. First Miley phoned Lily. She got her phone and dialed Lily's number.  
"Hello?" said Lily.  
"Hey Lily"  
"Hey Miles how are you doing?"  
"I'm doing awesome! Guess what"  
"Umm… Orlando Bloom invited you to a party and your taking me?"  
"Lily that happened last weekend"  
"Oh yea so what is it then?"  
"My dad has a big surprise for me tomorrow and you and Oliver can be here when I get it!"  
"Oh my god I am so there!"  
"Okay be here for about 12:00 noon okay"  
"Okay see you tomorrow Miley bye"  
"Bye"  
Miley hung up the phone and dialed Oliver's number.  
"Smoken' Oaken here how can I help you"  
"Hey Oliver"  
"Hey Miles I hear your feeling better"  
"Oh yea! Guess what?"  
"Umm… Hannah Montana's going to the hottest party of the year and I'm coming!"  
"Oliver you already knew that"  
"Oh yea so what is it then"  
"My dad has a big surprise for me tomorrow and I really want you and Lily to be there!"  
"Okay I'll be there"  
"Thanks Oliver you're the best be here tomorrow by 12:00 noon"  
"Okay see you tomorrow night Miles"  
"Bye Oliver"  
Then they both hung up. Miley decided she was going to go on her computer to see who was on and both Lily and Oliver were on but the one person she wanted to talk to wasn't on. It was her best friend from Tennessee Josh. He helped Miley through everything that went on. He was her first friend to know that she was Hannah Montana. Since he was not on Miley got off the computer and went to bed excited for the next day.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter so what do you guys think that the surprise for Miley tomorrow will be well please R&R.**

Preview for ch8

"I don't know"  
**"Lily Oliver get over here!"  
"Lets go to the beach!"**

Okay now these few lines you may think say something entirely different then they do in the next chapter!


	8. The Surprise

**A Hannah Montana Story  
Chapter 8 The Surprise**

AN: Okay now you all get to find out what the surprise is!!! Hope your like this chapter and Please R&R

Miley woke up 10:00 and got in the shower and put on her clothes. She wore a light blue skirt that came about an inch or two above her knees and a white t-shirt that said "cutie" in blue sparkly letters. She left her hair in curls and put them into pigtails. She wore light blue eye shadow that had sparkles in it and put on black eye liner. She was all finished and it was 11:45. She went down stairs and waited for Lily and Oliver to get there. Miley got down stairs and sat on the couch. She reached for the remote and the phone rang so she picked it up.  
"Hello"  
"Lily in ten"  
Miley hung up the phone and went and opened the door and in ten seconds Lily came through the door on her skateboard and Oliver was running to catch up to her.  
"Hey Miles have you gotten your surprise yet?" asked Oliver.  
"No but my dad should be back any minute with it!" said Miley.  
"I winder what it is? What can someone get Miley who is really Hannah Montana the girl who can get anything?" asked Lily.  
"That's easy" said Robbie who was standing in the doorway.  
"Dad! So where's my surprise? Is it that big that you couldn't carry it in?" asked miley.  
"Calm down bud" said Robbie.  
"Okay so where is it?" asked Miley.  
"Come on in!" Robbie yelled outside.  
In walked a boy about Miley's age. He had short brown hair and had baby blue eyes. He was about three or four inches taller then Miley.  
Miley got off the couch and ran towards the boy yelling "Josh" and gave him a big hug.  
"Who's Josh?" Oliver whispered to Lily.  
"I don't know? She's never mentioned anyone named Josh" Lily whispered back.  
"Good to see you to Miles" said Josh.  
"There's another surprise for you bud" said Robbie.  
"Another? What's this one?" asked Miley.  
Just then a girl walked in. She had long red hair that was curled and had bright green eyes and was about the same height at Miley.  
"Sammie!" yelled Miley.  
"Hey Miles how are you?" asked Sammie.  
"Fantastic now! So why are guys here?" asked Miley.  
"Well my dad got transferred here and Sammie's parents decided it was time for a change" said Josh.  
"Oh my god this is awesome! Lily, Oliver get over here!" yelled Miley.  
Oliver and Lily walked over to where Miley was standing.  
"Oliver, Lily this is Josh and Sammie" said Miley "Josh, Sammie this is Oliver and Lily"  
"Hey"  
"hey"  
"Okay since that is over with… Let's go to the beach!" said Miley.  
"Okay but I got to borrow a swimsuit" said Lily.  
"Same here" said Sammie.  
"Okay girls follow me and I see Oliver and Josh are already wearing theirs" said Miley.  
Miley, Sammie and Lily headed up stairs.  
"So how do you like it here so far?" asked Oliver.  
"It's pretty awesome" said Josh.  
"Yea it is. So what school are you going to go to?"  
"I think it's called Seaview"  
"Sweet we'll all be going there then"  
"Cool. So have you ever met Hannah Montana?"  
"Actually a few times, Lily and I snuck into her dressing room once, have you?"  
"Yea a few times"  
Just then the girls came down.  
"Let's hit the beach!" said Sammie

**Hey I hope you like this chapter and just so you know Sammie and Josh are Miley's best friends from Tennessee. **


	9. The beach

**A Hannah Montana Story  
Chapter 9 – The Beach**

On the way to the beach the guys were walking ahead of the girls so the girls could talk.  
"I'll be right back guys… maybe" said Miley.  
"Miley I already know you won't be back. I know Oliver will carry you there" said Lily.  
"Yea nobody can say no to you" said Sammie.  
Miley started to walk faster to catch up to Oliver because he was far up.  
"Hey are Miley and Oliver dating?" asked Sammie.  
"No but they should be there perfect for each other" said Lily.

"Hey are you and Miley going out?" asked Josh.  
"No why?" asked Oliver  
"Well when ever I talk to her you like the only person she talks about and well she's running up behind us and probably going to jump on your back"  
Miley ran up behind Oliver and jumped on his back.  
"Why hello Miley" said Oliver.  
"Hey Oliver! Want to carry me till we get there?" asked Miley.  
"Sure why not" said Oliver.  
Miley fell asleep on Oliver's shoulder after about 5 minutes of walking  
"Aren't you tired at all from carrying her?" asked Josh.  
"Nah I'm used to it and well we are here and can you help me get Miley off my back without waking her?"

Josh and Oliver got Miley off of Oliver's back and gently laid her down on the blankets they brought and then went swimming. Soon Lily and Sammie got to the beach and since they saw that Miley was a sleep they went and joined Oliver and Josh in the water. After about an hour of swimming Josh got tired and went to go see Miley. Josh got up to where Miley was and saw that she was not awake.  
"Hey Josh tired of swimming?" asked Miley.  
"Hey. Yea. So what time is it asked Josh.  
"It's 5:15" said Miley.  
"Shouldn't we be getting back to your house for dinner soon?" asked Josh.  
"Yea we should I'll go get everyone" Miley said the walked over to the edge of the water and called for everyone.  
"Sammie! Lily! Oliver! Come on we have to go for dinner!" Miley yelled.  
"Everyone got out of the water and they all headed toward Miley's. They got home and saw Robbie making dinner,  
"Hey Dad" said Miley.  
"Hey bud. Supper will be ready in about 20 minutes" said Robbie.  
"Okay" said Miley.  
Everyone headed toward the couch except Miley; she headed to the back porch. Josh saw this so he followed her.  
"Hey Miles what's wrong?" asked Josh.  
"Hey Josh. It's just that the last time I saw you and Sammie was like just after my mom died and it's just bringing back lots of sad memories" said Miley  
"It's okay Miles. Can I talk to you about something I was going to say before you left Tennessee?"  
"Yea what is it Josh?"  
"Okay well Miles I really like you Miles. I've liked you ever since we met, and when you told me you were Hannah Montana it made me so happy that you could trust me with your secret. So I was wondering will you be my girlfriend Miles."  
"Yes Josh, I've liked you to since we met and that's the reason you were the only one in Tennessee that knew I was Hannah Montana" said Miley.  
"Miley can I tell you something?" asked Josh.  
"You can tell me anything Josh, you know I am you girlfriend" said Miley.  
"Okay well I'm Ryan Flynn" Josh said shyly and slowly.  
"That's great. Then Hannah Montana and Ryan can date and maybe we can do some concerts together" said Miley.  
"I'm glad that you like this whole thing so maybe we should get in for supper it should be ready soon" said Josh.  
"Okay, but can we please hold out on telling everyone we're dating, it might be a little weird tonight" said Miley.  
"I understand and I just thought of something Miles"  
"What?"  
"You're the only one who knows I'm Ryan Flynn and I'm pretty sure you told Lily and Oliver about you being Hannah Montana so maybe we should lay off on going out until we talk about it all, we should talk after my concert you can come as Hannah Montana"  
"That sounds like a good idea so maybe we should go in and have dinner now" said Miley.  
Miley and Josh came in acting like nothing happened. They had there dinner and everyone went home and since it was late Miley went to bed since she would be having a long day tomorrow.

**AN: I hoped you like this chapter and I don't have really anything else to say so please R&R**


	10. The Concert Day

**A Hannah Montana Story  
Chapter 10-tHe Concert Day**

Miley woke up at 10:00 the next morning and she was so excited to be going to the Ryan Flynn concert and Hannah and Ryan would be singing the song Everything Burns together. It was there favorite song when they were both living in Tennessee. So Miley got in the shower and then went to her Hannah closet to pick out a perfect outfit. She put on a pair of faded denim jeans with a halter mini red dress on tops and for shoes she wore a pair of black cowboy boots with red sequence on the outer sides. She grabbed a red burse with white and black roses on the front. She put on a little thin line of black eye shadow with red on the top blending it in the middle. She had on black shimmer eyeliner and glossy pink lip gloss. By the time Miley was finished it was 12:45 and Josh/Ryan would be there in about 15 minutes to take her to the concert. Miley headed down stairs to wait for him to get there.  
"Hey bud where you headed?" asked Robbie.  
"Oh I didn't tell you Hannah's going to go to Ryan Flynn's concert and we're going to sing a song together" said Miley.  
"Well then have fun bud and I think I see his limo pulling up"  
"Bye dad see you about 10, 10:30?"  
"Bye"  
Miley out on her blonde wig and ran up to the limo and got in. When she got in she saw Josh.  
"Hey Josh!"  
"Hey Miles"  
"So you nervous for you first concert in Malibu?"  
"Nah you're going to be there so it will all be great?"  
Just then Miley's cell phone rang playing her song Best of Both Worlds.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Miles what's up?" asked Lily.  
"Hey Lily, nothing really you?"  
"Me to, so I was wondering my dad got me two tickets to Ryan Flynn and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"  
"Sorry Lily I can't go. Why don't you ask Oliver if he wants to go"  
"Why can't you go? Do you have a Hannah thing I don't know about because I know about all you Hannah things"  
"Okay Lily I'm going to leave what I'm doing a surprise"  
"Fine and I almost forgot to ask do you want to come to my house and sleepover with Sammie and Oliver?"  
"Lily don't you remember I have to do something with my dad tonight"  
"Oh yea so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then bye"  
"Bye"  
Then they both hung up.  
"So what did Lily want?" asked Josh.  
"For me to go to your concert with her"  
"I see and well we're here now"  
Miley and Josh put on their wigs and headed toward the arena. They both got to Josh's dressing room and Josh had to go on in 10 minutes. Josh finished getting ready and was now ready to go on as Ryan Flynn.  
"Ryan you on in 10" called the announcer.  
"Well see you before we both sing later" said Josh.  
"Bye"  
Ryan walked out onstage to greet his audience.  
"Hello Malibu! How are we today?" said Josh and everyone in the crowd cheered.  
"Well tonight I have a huge surprise at the end of my concert. I won't tell you now but just before it happens"  
Ryan sang just about every song off his new album and a few songs from his old one. He then ran off stage to his dressing room to get Hannah.  
"Come on Hannah we're on now" said Josh.  
"I'm coming" said straightening out her wig while Ryan walked back on stage.  
"Are you guys ready for the surprise?" asked Josh and the crown went wild.  
"Okay well give it up for the one the only HANNAH MONTANA!" shouted Josh and the crowd went wild as Hannah walked out on stage.  
"How are ya'll tonight?" asked Hannah and the crown screamed.  
"Okay tonight Hannah and I will be singing one of our favorite songs Everything Burns.

She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone a stray  
But she will sing

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies   
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain   
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns

Ooh, oh

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings

Til everything burns   
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

Til everything burns   
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns   
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns   
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)   
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away

After the song ended the crowd went wild and then Josh asked Miley if she wanted to sing one of her own songs and she said sure.  
"Okay guys Hannah's going to sing one of her songs now to end the concert" said Josh.  
Josh left the stage and left Miley there.  
"Okay guys this song I'm going to sing is called If We Were A Movie and I'd like to thank a friend who I had in mind, thank-you"

Uh Oh!  
There You go again Talkin' Cinematic  
Yeah you!

Your charming...  
Got everybody star struck  
I know how you always seem to go  
For the obvious  
instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see 

if we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with,  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play that happy song

Yeah,yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La la!  
I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win   
an oscar for this scene I'm in

If we were a movie   
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with,  
the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play that happy song,

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together,it's for real  
Now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it could be amazing

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with,  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play that happy song

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset   
Fade to black,  
Show the names,  
Play that happy song

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with,  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black,  
Say the name,   
Play a happy song

Josh walked back on stage to Hannah.  
"Thank-you for coming" said Josh.  
"And have a good night" said Hannah.  
Hannah and Ryan walked off stage and went to Ryan's dressing room.

**AN:I hope you liked this chapter sorry for not updating in a while it's judt that I forget.**


End file.
